


christmas with you

by trulykinos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fiction, Fluff, M/M, a bit of soonseok and jihan, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulykinos/pseuds/trulykinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu was supposed to have a small hangout party with his friends on christmas. but all of them had other plans, and he had to spend christmas alone. but what happens when someone actually comes over to mingyu's house and spends christmas with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first time posting something on ao3, and my first time writing a one shot. please enjoy !

"we'll only be gone for a week. have fun for your party!" mingyu's mom smiled while exiting the house.

mingyu smiled slightly and closed the door. it was christmas eve, and he was alone for christmas this year. his parents won a lottery, and they're having a small vacation in japan. his sister is spending christmas with her boyfriend, so he's left alone in the house.

before the break, he invited his friends to his house to celebrate christmas together, but most of them couldn't come, and only five people are coming, so he wouldn't exactly call it a party. more like a small hangout.

mingyu sighed before going to his kitchen. he was planning to make a cake just before his friends arrive later. he then took out all the things he needed and began baking. after putting the cake in the oven, he tidied the house, even though his mom already cleaned before she left. then he grabbed some blankets and pillows and put them in the living room. he stacked some movies to watch too, so his friends can easily choose later.

when a ding from the oven was heard, mingyu took the baked cake out. he smiled at how the cake turned out. it wasn't as bad as he thought, since it was only his third time baking.

it was still three in the afternoon, and his friends are gonna be over at five, he decided to buy some gifts for them. so mingyu grabbed his coat, and left his house to the nearest gift store. he bought two small teddy bears, with different words written on a snow sign attached to the bear, two christmas themed mugs, a mini snow globe, and a beanie for him, it was blue and had little snowflakes, which he really liked. he also grabbed a mask that had the same design as the beanie. mingyu then paid for all his things and left the shop.

he then went to a cafe and bought a hot coffee, and hung out there for a while. after that he finished his coffee, then went back home.

mingyu's friends are supposed to be over in about twenty minutes, so he quickly wrapped the gifts in a simple paper wrap, the design being small christmas trees covered in lights and snowflakes.

once he was done wrapping the gifts, he labeled his friends' names and sticked it to each gift.

when someone rang his doorbell, he jumped excitedly and ran to his door. he opened the door and saw seokmin and soonyoung.

"hey guys! i'm so glad you could come!" mingyu said as he opened the door wider for the two. but they just stayed where they were, and they kept on nudging each other.

mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, "um, you can come in,"

"err, mingyu, it was really last minute, but my parents invited both of us," seokmin said, pointing to him and soonyoung, "to dinner together, so we can't spend the night here."

"yeah, but if it makes you feel better, we can come over later as soon as the dinner is finished?" soonyoung added.

mingyu nodded, and forced a smile as he softly closed the door after saying goodbye.

the giant then made his way to his room, and unplugged his phone that was charged, and saw that there were some notifications so he opened them.

**from: chanson**

_**hyuuuungg i can't come over laterr ;-;**_

_**my parents' bakery is really crowded and i still have to help them** _

_**i'm really really really sorryyyy, i'll make it up to you i promisee** _

_sent 16:48_

**to: chanson**

_**oh, um that's fine chan don't worry about it.**_

_**have fun at the bakery :)** _

_sent 17:16_

"this is a flop," mingyu said as he laid down on his bed.

he then heard his phone ringing, so he picked it up after reading the caller id.

"hey jisoo-hyung, let me guess, your parents aren't allowing you to go to my house because you're going shopping of some sort?" mingyu said.

the other line was quiet for a while, but then the person spoke up, "um, i guess you've guessed that already, haha, but we're not going shopping though, we're coming over to our cousin's ho--"

"yeah okay, the point is you can't come over and i'll be spending christmas alone. it's just up to jeonghan-hyung now wether he wants to come or not." mingyu said, a bit pissed off if i may add.

"um, he's kind of also coming with us," jisoo said.

"ugh, of fucking course." by that, mingyu hung up, and rolled his stomach on his bed so his face was facing the pillow.

he let out frustrated grunts and punched the bed a few times. when he calmed down, he went downstairs, to the kitchen and made himself a tea. he then walked to the living room and watched the tv for a few minutes before his doorbell rang.

mingyu raised his eyebrows, "who's there?", he shouted.

"just open the door first." the other person said.

and oh, how mingyu can just recognize the voice anywhere. he quickly stood up and jogged to his door and peeked from the little hole, and it indeed made mingyu's heart race faster. he opened the door and smiled.

"i know i said i couldn't come, but jisoo-hyung called me and said that you were alone, and that you were reaaally pissed off when he called, so i made mom delay our dinner until tomorrow so i could spend the night here." the person said, "and she understands completely since you're her favorite person, after me of course."

mingyu blushed and pulled him in the house, before hugging him, "this means a lot wonwoo. i really appreciate it," mingyu said before he pulled away.

wonwoo grabbed mingyu's right hand and grinned, "well i'm not gonna let a cute guy like you be alone on christmas,"

mingyu rolled his eyes and led them both to the living room. he laid down on one of the pillows on the couch and wonwoo joined him, snuggling closer.

"do you wanna change in my pajamas?" mingyu asked as wonwoo kept scratching his thighs.

wonwoo nodded, "oh, yeah sure, it's kinda getting uncomfortable with these jeans."

mingyu smiled and stood up and ran to his room to get a pair of pajamas for wonwoo. it was one of his favorite, blue with white stars. simple, but cute. and wonwoo would look hella good in it.

he quickly ran back down and gave wonwoo the pajamas.

"thank you baby," wonwoo said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

mingyu smiled to himself as he put on a movie to watch. it was the polar express, since the last time he watched that was four years ago, so he doesn't remember the plot all that well.

when wonwoo came back from the bathroom, he sneaked up on mingyu from behind, and closed mingyu's eyes. "since this is christmas, and my mom told me that you liked cheesy stuff. i don't know how she knows that but, moving on," wonwoo took a deep breath before continuing, "i decided to be cheesy for you, so you should be grateful, because i will not be doing this any time in the future."

mingyu chuckled, "i wanna watch the movie, wonton, let me go."

wonwoo shushed the younger as he reached for his bag, "i'm gonna let go now, but promise me you won't look for a few seconds until i say so?"

mingyu nodded, smiling excitedly. "okay, close your eyes."

a few seconds later, mingyu felt shuffling on his neck, and he guessed that wonwoo gave him a necklace.

"you can open them right now if you'd like," wonwoo said as he was squatting in front of mingyu, staring at him, examining his facial expression.

mingyu slowly opened his eyes, his hand coming in contact with a wide string attached to his neck. he looked down and examined it before gasping and looked at wonwoo. mingyu grinned as he remembered how much he wanted these chokers for a while.

"this is, wow, wonwoo this is way cheesier than i thought it would be," mingyu said as he kept examining the small silver charm attached to the choker.

wonwoo smiled and pulled out another choker from his bag, "i got the same one for me, but it says 'km' instead of 'jw'."

mingyu then quickly wrapped his arms around the older, before he realized something. "oh yeah! i bought something too earlier, it was meant to be mine, but it would look way better on you so let me grab it first."

mingyu ran to where he stacked the gifts for his friends, and grabbed the beanie that he bought earlier that was laying on a small table near the christmas tree. he also grabbed the matching mask, then walked back to wonwoo.

"you can choose one, and i'll keep the other," mingyu said as he offered the two things to wonwoo.

wonwoo took the beanie and wore it around his head, "do i look better now?"

"you always look good though," mingyu said, throwing the mask to a table near the telly.

wonwoo straddled the younger's waist so he was on top of mingyu, "yeah but comparing to you i'm nothing,"

mingyu smirked, "well duh,"

"you piece of shit, stop that smirk right now," wonwoo said.

"or what?"

wonwoo smirked back, "or i'll do this."

the older leaned in, their noses touching, before he went and kissed mingyu's left cheek instead.

mingyu rolled his eyes, "asshole."

"shush," wonwoo said as he leaned in once more and pecked mingyu's lips.

mingyu blushed, "more please"

"nah, i'm gonna eat some cake." wonwoo said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"yah! how did you know i baked a cake?" mingyu shouted, still laying down on the couch.

"because i can clearly smell it from outside your house!" wonwoo shouted back, "help me out here you sloth,"

mingyu got up and walked to the kitchen after pausing the movie, "oh, so now i'm the sloth."

"sorry hon, but i was never the sloth," wonwoo said as he was reaching up for a plate.

mingyu wrapped his left hand around wonwoo's waist as he helped him get the plate. "i could've reached for that all by myself," wonwoo said as mingyu handed him a plate.

"yeah but you didn't,"

wonwoo rolled his eyes, "i'm not short."

mingyu chuckled as he cut a piece of the cake, "didn't say you were,"

wonwoo smiled as he grabbed the knife from mingyu's hand, and cut another piece of cake, "is this marble cake?"

mingyu grabbed two forks for both of them, "i don't know, probably."

wonwoo took one of the forks and ate their cakes. the couple then sat on the dining table, facing each other.

"this is really good," wonwoo said as he bit the last piece of his cake. mingyu smiled and hid his smile with his hand, "it's not that good."

"sure it isn't." wonwoo said as he cut another piece of cake.

mingyu chuckled, "you know if you're hungry we can go order hamburgers?"

wonwoo slowly shook his head, "nah i'll be fine."

"you sure?" mingyu asked as he tilted his head.

"why are you always making me doubt my choices dammit mingyu."

mingyu chuckled, "because you seem to love hamburgers more than me."

wonwoo smiled, "that's very untrue."

"um, what about 'my life is hamburger'?" mingyu said while doing the air quotes.

"alright fine," wonwoo said, looking into mingyu's eyes, "my life is hamburger and kim mingyu."

mingyu snorted and leaned in to kiss wonwoo, then the giant got up to put the dish in the sink, leaving a flustered wonwoo behind him.

mingyu walked back to the dining table and pulled out his phone from his pocket to call his favorite burger place. he ordered two cheeseburgers with two colas, and let's not forget the french fries. after ordering, he quickly went back to the living room. he saw wonwoo already snuggled up on the couch, the movie playing, and mingyu slowly walked up to him and cuddled next to him.

"let me be the big spoon for once," wonwoo said after five minutes, pouting.

mingyu chuckled and kissed the older's left cheek, "nah you're to small to be a big spoon."

wonwoo pouted as he moved away from mingyu. the oldest of the two then grabbed a blanket and pulled it over himself. mingyu just watched in amusement as he moved closer and hugged wonwoo tightly.

"princess, don't be mad."

wonwoo forced himself not to smile as he bit on the sleeves of his pajamas. he then felt mingyu's arms wrapping him tighter.

"let me go you punk!" wonwoo said as he kicked mingyu's shin multiple times.

mingyu let go after a while, but then he began tickling wonwoo's sensitive part, which was on his lower neck, and wonwoo scrunched his nose while laughing. limbs pushing and kicking mingyu to get him off, but the latter doesn't budge as he now moved his hands onto wonwoo's sides.

"mingyu stop!" wonwoo successfully said in between his laughs, "or no kisses for a month!"

mingyu pouted as he stopped, "rude much?"

wonwoo giggled as he pinched the younger's cheeks, "sometimes i wished you were the one ticklish."

"you know i love you right?" mingyu asked suddenly.

wonwoo's cheeks went bright red before replying, "and i love you too."

the couple smiled at each other and continued talking about various things, different topics every minute, the movie forgotten, but had to be interrupted by the delivery man ringing on mingyu's doorbell. mingyu then paid for the burgers and took them with him to the living room.

wonwoo's eyes lit up right after his boyfriend put the burgers on his lap, and thanked him. the couple then ate in comfortable silence, sometimes hitting up a conversation.

after they finished eating, they cuddled once more, and ended up sleeping in each other's arms. what they didn't know was that their three friends, soonyoung, seokmin, and chan, who were supposed to come, were standing in front of mingyu's house an hour before midnight, ringing the doorbell a few times, before spotting a keychain that clearly belongs to wonwoo in front of the house, that must have dropped before he entered the house, and they smiled to themselves, knowing that the couple are spending their christmas just fine. so they left the kim's household, and left the couple on their own. talking and adoring about how whipped mingyu and wonwoo were for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can follow me on wattpad too ; chanland :)


End file.
